


那真是失恋的音乐吗？

by Evonlich



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M, orpheus religion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 俄耳甫斯嗑自己的爸爸和叔叔cp的实录（？）参考俄耳甫斯密教
Relationships: Apollo/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	那真是失恋的音乐吗？

米达斯虽然愚钝，但他毕竟诚实，并且这不能说他的耳朵完全失去了作用。他失去了亲爱的金发女儿，他最宝贵的财富，于是朴实而真诚的山野牧笛更能引起他的共鸣。在这个情况下，他自然无法欣赏优美的仙乐，他对音乐的的品鉴也是有水准的。驴的耳朵，这一忠诚谦逊的生物的一部分，加在他的身上，可以说是合适的。更何况，过度的机敏，在天神面前，难免变成狡黠和不忠，也幸亏他没有在宙斯伟大的儿子们面前撒谎。

音乐是心中的艺术，在这一点上我想我是有一定的发言权。然而在这个话题上，我远远比不过阿波罗王，我的父亲，我的师长。他的音乐，无论是极乐诸神，还是我们这般有死的凡人，没有一个能与之相比。于是，他的音乐其实更能体现他的情感。而那优雅，美妙，轻柔，明亮而温暖得能引来春花的礼敬的音乐，难道会出于痛苦悲伤的心吗？皎洁的处女达芙妮，美好又苦涩的初恋，就像远处模糊的光，已经遥不可及，且不会刺激得人泪流了。即使欢快的巴克斯仍然用这来调笑，但这遥远而痛苦的记忆实际上已经不算什么了，毕竟神明永恒的时间里，沉溺于一段失败的感情，除了漫长的痛苦，不能带来更多。那么，那明亮而温暖的情绪，来自哪里呢？

来自众人的赞美和爱戴的眼神？也许可以这样说吧。凡是极乐诸神，没有一位不享受凡人的景仰，何况是光彩夺目的福波斯，他天生下来就是吸引众人的目光的。而他呢？信徒的爱戴，虽然在他心里比不上理性和节制的信条，到也总可以让德尔斐之主欢欣呐。尤其是其中还包含着少女芬芳的卷发和发间饰着的花朵，少年纤细的手腕和拨弄乐器的手指，热切的爱慕的神情，哎，说得令人欣喜，又让人脸红。得到了周围所有人的注视，欢呼和爱，一名乐手，即使我这样称呼得洛斯的缪萨格忒斯是不恰当的，会收获欢快的音乐，柔和的回响，也不足为怪了。

但这是最重要的原因吗？在我看来却并非如此。我能看到，极乐诸神中最受尊敬的布洛弥俄斯来到了他的旁侧，带着他的关怀，即使没有任何人的召唤，而他也不会听从任何人的命令。他是音乐的赛场最公正的裁决者。而在此之前，他甘醇的美酒早就润泽了艺术之王的嘴唇，他温柔的吻早就温暖了这世上最伟大的音乐家的手指，他发自内心的关怀，即使那一句话不一定传入了光辉的阿波罗之耳，也会被感受到并带来欢愉的。而此时此刻，就在与双角的潘神对抗的赛场上，作为不朽的天神，同父的兄弟那赞许的声音，支持的神情，难道不比凡人的赞赏更有分量吗？更何况，哎，我这样说未免轻浮而不敬神了，但事实确实如此，芬芳的卷发，装饰的花朵，纤细的手腕与灵巧的手指集合到了安提俄斯一人身上，更何况，那热切，爱慕的眼神，哎，我的意思已经表达清晰了。即使布洛弥俄斯用往事调笑，也未见到福波斯有怒火呢。于是在众人赞颂主神的伟大名字的欢呼声中，他们的眼睛看向了彼此，在空气中交汇着，绽放出比土地上为来自奥林匹亚山巅的神乐而折服的野花更加绚烂而芬芳的花朵，这是我熟悉的，诗人往往会将它称为爱，啊，如果没有它，就不再会有站在这里的俄耳甫斯了。难道世间万物还有什么会比这个词更伟大的吗？即使是不朽的天神中最尊贵的一位，都正在享受着它，折服于它的威名呢。

于是我几乎可以这样说，阿波罗王，他应当意识到了，他正被真诚地，热切地爱着；无论他是否意识到了，他其实正在恋爱呢。


End file.
